Alchemic Dhampir
by IronChick
Summary: Sydney Sage and Adrian Ivashcov start to dreamscape each other on a regular basis and realize that things are more then they seem. Continuing on their seemingly harmless Rendevous they end up with more than they can handle. See what happens when Adrian, Sydney and the gang end up with a baby. Sydney/Adrian Jill/Eddie


Alchemic Dhampir Ch 1

Adrian POV

The little spitfire sashayed past me in a firestorm of emotions. "I'm supposed to know about every Dhampir, Moroi and Alchemic interaction from here to the county border and you mean to tell me one got past me!" Sydney snapped at us all.

Man she never should have dreamscaped me last night. Sydney has been dreaming of me sexually for months and she has been getting increasingly grumpy from the broken sleep.

'Oh God. I need to get laid.' Sydney said in her mind. I met her eyes and silently wondered when she had ever figured out what sex was. She looked away quickly and returned to bitching.

Then all of a sudden I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Sydney made a full sprint to the kitchen and wretched into the garbage. "Look you've worked yourself sick!" Jane exclaimed from the doorway. "Take a day off and get some rest."

"School." She groaned as Jane escorted her to my bedroom.

"Adrian can call you in." She said as she tucked her in. She also placed a garbage can next to my bed in case of another vomiting episode. "I however need to get back before curfew."

"I'll drive." Sydney piped up weakly.

"No trouble. I'll take the bus. I've seen Adrian do it enough I should be able to handle it." She chipped. "Take care of her Adrian." She told me sternly. All good will had left her visage. She was all business. She knew something I didn't.

She shut the door with Castile already out ahead of her. All that I know is that Jailbait better be lucky that I love her. What the hell is she thinking? Sydney Sage is not the type of person that let's people take care of her.

After getting the number from Sydney I talked to the principal. He excused her and I turned on the TV. I heard a whimpering, so I followed the sound to see where it was coming from. I walked quietly into my room and saw it was Sydney.

"Sage what's got you down?" I asked as I sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted. I couldn't help my reaction. My jaw dropped and she cried harder.

"Sydney, I'm sorry." I said quickly. I jumped up to..do something. Actually I wasn't sure what to do honestly. I had never comforted a girl.

As I stood over her she said the scariest thing I had ever heard. "I've been raped." She muttered quietly.

I had no idea who I was or who I became all I knew was a deep rage and fire in the pit of my stomach. I was so angry bile rose up into my throat. I spit the bitter liquid into the garbage can that Jane had left behind. Sydney studied me intently and I roared back with a ferocity I had never known. "I'll kill him!" She cried even more. I calmed myself enough to sit down by her. "Sage?" I grumbled.

"Your passion is admirable..." She sniffed. "...but I can't prove it."

Again I couldn't help my reaction. I stared at her stupidly. "Now I am totally confused."

She huffed in frustration. "I'm pregnant and I haven't had sex with anyone...well except you, but that's in our dreams."

Once again the stupidity of Adrian was reflected. Not so eloquently my jaw dropped. The difference this time however was the wheels in my head were turning. Spirit is a very complex element that no one knows anything about. It can bring people back to life and drive them mad. What if it can create life. I did use spirit to dreamscape Sydney. "Spirit can restore life...why can't it create it?" I asked finally voicing my thoughts.

"You think it's yours?" She asked skeptically.

"Is there any other explanation?" I countered.

She sat quietly for a minute then looked up at me with moisture in her eyes. "What are we gonna do?" She asked. We...ok. I can handle we. That means she isn't going to push me out of the baby's life.

"I'll contact my dad and see what he has to say. After that I''ll figure some things out."

"You?" She looked puzzled.

"Yeah. You've got school to worry about."

"I don't want to go to school anymore." She muttered in the general direction of the floor."

I thought hard. "Why don't you do online college?" I asked with a smile.


End file.
